Childlike
by OKaRaMa
Summary: Sam and Dean come across someone in a basement, and decide to take him back to the motel. The question is, will they keep him? He's messed up in the head, but there's potential for a lot of things there. A little OMC/Sam action, mentions of child abuse of all sorts, but nothing explicit.
1. Chapter 1

The guy screamed a lot. Somehow, they were expecting someone… stronger. Someone who had done so much damage had to have some sort of strength, right? It turned out that he was just a coward, using magic to take revenge on the people he'd never been strong or brave enough to confront. A fourth of the small town was either dead or moved, and this man couldn't be forgiven. There was no option of handing over the books and leaving. There was no threat of being watched and hunted again should he pick up where he left off. He was only given death. He begged, pleaded, and cried out for mercy, but the brothers couldn't give it to him. Wouldn't give it to him. We're going to kill you, Dean said. Then we're going to salt and burn your bones, Sam continued. He tried to run away, howling as he went, and Dean glared at him when Sam's long legs finally caught up. They dragged him back to the house and tied him to a chair. Dean covered his ears while Sam took the safety off. Consecrated iron bullets, even though he was human. Better safe than sorry. The noise finally stopped, and Dean relaxed. They were searching his body for anything of value or mischief when they heard something from the floorboards.

"We don't need no education…" The brothers looked at each other in surprise. It didn't sound like a radio or music player. "We don't need no thought control…" As the song continued, the Winchesters found the door to the basement. When Dean pulled it open, the singing stopped, and they heard a clatter. Guns at the ready, they descended the steep stairs, peering into the dark. Sam found a light switch, and an ancient, yellowed bulb clinked on. They found themselves staring at a young man chained to a post in the middle of the room. He was as surprised to see them as they were to see him. He was nude, and filthy from the dirt floor. His hair was long and wild, and his pale eyes blinked up at them in wonder. Dean approached him while Sam looked around. There were various children's books and toys scattered within the man's reach, and he was clutching a ragged doll to his chest.

"How long you been down here, kid?" Dean asked. His voice was rough with anger. The young man swallowed hard and licked his dry lips. Sam found a cup in the laundry area and filled it with water. His smile was bright when he reached for it, and the sounds he made were obvious relief.

"Dunno," the man muttered as he handed the cup back. "Why was Daddy screamin' so much?" The brothers traded a startled look. "I never saw someone so big a'fore."

"We, uh… your daddy did some bad things," Dean told him. Sam dug around for his lock picks and started to work on the man's cuffs. "We had to make him stop."

"Didja kill 'im?" the man looked up at them with such innocent and curious eyes that Dean didn't want to say anything else.

"Yes," Sam told him softly. "Do you have any other family? Someone you can go stay with?" The man nodded his head and rotated his freed wrists while Sam started on his ankles.

"Gotta uncle. He's in… De….moine?" the man sounded unsure. "I don' wanna go there." Dean examined the circle around the post. It had been worn into the ground by someone pacing.

"We've got to take you somewhere," Sam told him sensibly. "What's your name? Do you know how old you are?"

"Alexander. I'm twenty-somethin,'" He said proudly. "Do I have to go to Uncle Max? He's real mean."

"We'll figure something out," Dean promised. He pulled off his plaid button-down and helped Alex put his arms through. "Sam, you take care of the mess upstairs. I'm gonna get Alex to the motel." The motel was within a short enough distance that Sam didn't protest. He picked up the doll that Alex had left, and handed it to him. Alex smiled brightly again and followed Dean up the stairs. He was short enough that Dean's shirt covered all the important things, and Sam sighed. Things were never simple when witches were involved.

"Anything else you need?" Dean asked. He tried to guide Alex out the back door, but the man went straight for the living room and the corpse of his father. He frowned at it for a few long moments before he finally leaned down to look into vacant eyes.

"Ya won' see Mama," he whispered. "'Cause she was beautiful 'n' precious, 'n' yer a bastard. You don' d'serve Heaven, and I hope you burn in Hell." He leaned back and suddenly kicked the chair, sending it and his father crashing to the floor. "'Cause tha's where ya put me." He looked up at Dean again, and his eyes softened. "B' now I'm out." Dean smiled a little.

"Damn right, you are. Let's get out of this hellhole, huh?" Alex nodded and clutched his doll tightly. He stared at the rising moon while they drove, and looked absolutely at peace. Dean was content, even though he wasn't sure what they were going to do with the guy.


	2. Chapter 2

"First things first," Dean announced as they stepped into the room, "Is a shower." Alex tilted his head in confusion.

"I heard that word a'fore." Dean resisted the urge to sigh and guided Alex to the bathroom. The younger man was looking around in amazement, and Dean wondered if he'd ever seen anything outside that house.

"This is the shower. You can take a bath, if you're more comfortable with that."

"Will ya take a bath wi' me?" Alex asked innocently. Dean's face twitched a little. The more he thought about it, the more he realized the man would probably need help anyway.

"Nah, but I'll be here if you need help." He went back to the door. "I'll get some stuff for your hair." Dean pointed at the toilet. "Take a piss or whatever you need to do." He left the door open while he searched Sam's bag. He glanced over and saw Alex sitting on the toilet, still looking around, and wondered if the guy had been taught to pee standing up. He waited until the toilet had been flushed before he went back to the bathroom. He decided that a bath would be easier on both of them, but didn't want the guy sitting in mud. "We'll rinse you first, then start the bath." Alex balked at that.

"Not with a hose!" He pleaded. "I hate the hose!" Dean was startled at first, but felt anger seeping back in.

"No, I'm not going to use a hose on you." The water hit a good temperature, so Dean pulled off his shirts and unbuttoned Alex's. He tried to think about the man as a child. It was nothing more than a grownup bathing a kid. Perfectly normal, and not weird at all. "Most people only use a hose to get really gross stuff off before they go into a shower." Alex visibly calmed down and put his hand under the spray. "You won't have to be hosed down again unless you want to be." The younger man smiled at him, and Dean managed a smile back. "I did squirt Sam with a hose a few times, but that was playing. We were laughing and he got me back. We were washing my car, and he threw the sponge at my face." Alex giggled and used a hand on Dean's shoulder to keep his balance while he stepped in. Water was getting all over the floor, but he didn't worry about it. Alex wiped some of the dirt from his body with his hands, and watched it go down the drain.

"Feels good," he muttered and turned around to put his face to the spray. Dean tried not to watch him too much. Under the dirt was smooth, pale skin. There were scars over the rest of his body, but his face was untouched. There were even scars on his ass and thighs, and Dean figured he'd been whipped. "C'n I take a bath now, though?" Dean snapped out of his daze and nodded.

"Push down that stopper with your toe, I'll switch the water. Sit and chill for a minute." Alex did as he was told and slowly lowered himself into the tub. "Is the water ok? Need it warmer?" Alex just smiled up and leaned back against the slope while the water climbed up his legs. Dean snorted in amusement. His phone started to ring. "Hey, Sam. You done? Food would be awesome. Usual for me, um…" Dean glanced at Alex, who watched him with curious eyes. "What do you like to eat, Al?" Alex sank down a little, and his smile faded a bit.

"Um… um, I dunno…" Dean sat on the edge of the tub while he turned off the water.

"Ok, just get him something with fries. Everyone likes fries." Dean put the phone on the sink and grabbed the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. "Sam uses this stuff to keep his hair pretty. You wanna try it?" Alex brightened again.

"I wan' my hair ta look like my mama's!" Dean raised an eyebrow. "It was yellow an' soft an'-an' shiny!" Dean grinned.

"I'm not sure what color your hair is, between the dirt and being wet. We can dye it yellow later, if you want. This will make it soft and shiny." Alex was thrilled, and dutifully followed every direction Dean gave. "This is for the rest of you. It'll get you especially clean- no hoses needed." He soaped up a wash cloth and handed it over. "Know what to do?" Alex nodded and began to wash. Dean started looking for a towel and mentally went through all the clean clothes they had. It was almost laundry day, but Sam had that long t-shirt he liked to work out in. Dean cupped his hand in the water to lightly splash some onto Alex's arms. "Rinse yourself like that 'til you don't feel the soap anymore. Here's a towel. I'm gonna get you something to wear." Alex nodded, and Dean left to root through Sam's bag again. Alex came out, dried off but nude, just as Sam entered the room with a bag full of food. Both brothers tried not to look at him, and Alex frowned at the food.

"Do… do 'most people' have to pay for their food?" he asked quietly. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Yeah, why?" Alex huffed a little and dropped to his knees without another word. He reached for Sam's fly, but the hunter grabbed his hand with a gasp. "Woah, wait a minute!" Alex was startled and as confused as the brothers were.

"Is… is my mouth not ok?" Alex asked. He sounded a little afraid, and the Winchesters were horrified.

"Alex, people don't pay for their food like that!" Sam cried. "You don't have to do that!"

"We have money, see?" Dean pulled out his wallet, and a bill. "We work, we get paid money, and we use it to pay for things." Alex lowered his hand and sat back in contemplation.

"So… I don't have to use my mouth? I don't have to suck anybody?"

"No, man! Not unless you want to." Alex brightened and stood up.

"Then I get to eat that?" he pointed at the sandwiches on the table, and Sam handed him one in relief. Alex took a bite, and moaned. He sat on the floor again, and the brothers sighed. What had they gotten themselves into?


	3. Chapter 3 Mature Content

Alex said he was perfectly comfortable on the floor, and was thrilled to even have a pillow, so Sam and Dean let it be. They went to bed, and the room fell quiet. Sam could hear Dean snoring, and was almost asleep himself when he heard movement. He tensed, but relaxed again when he realized it was coming from the floor. Alex shifted and sat up. Sam looked over to see his frowning face, and wondered if he would need some sort of sleep aid. Alex climbed up onto his bed, and Sam just gave him a questioning look. When the man slipped under the covers to snuggle close, Sam had a fight with himself in his head. How could he explain that, while it was fine if Alex wanted to sleep with men, Sam wasn't into it? The man saw everything in such stark black and white… He felt a hand drift down to the waistband of his pants, and grasped it. He opened his mouth, ready to say no, but Alex turned pleading eyes on him. "You said if I want to." Sam gaped at him for a moment, and it caught him by surprise when a hand wrapped around his flaccid length. A shaking hand gently pushed Alex's away, and he looked into Sam's eyes again.

"But Alex, _I_ don't want to." Alex started to slide further under the covers and gave Sam a wicked grin.

"I can _make_ you want to." A stream of swear words and protests jumbled around in Sam's head, but not one of them made it to his mouth. His still shaking hand went into Alex's soft hair, and he briefly wondered if Dean had given the man Sam's good shampoo. Then there was warm, wet heat around him, and he didn't care anymore.


End file.
